


Macadamia Nut

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Series: Summer Slalom 2018 [25]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen, prompt word: yellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Dot is a macadamia nut, and don't call her Dottie!





	Macadamia Nut

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Animaniacs  
> Pairing: None  
> Prompt Word: Yellow

_Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third._ Wakko shakes his head, watching his sister give a well-deserved beating to a flirtatious Hollywood brat. _She gave you so many names from that long one to pick from. She flirts to her given name, Dot, but you never call her Dottie._

 

_He tried to join us Warner brothers and our Warner sister Dot. We gave him fair warning. He called us zany, and I think it was meant as an insult. He told me to sit back and relax, but that’s not what I do. That’s what I tell other people to do so I can run amuck. Yakko, Dot and I just want to make the other people laugh till they collapse so they can see how much fun it is to just forget the rules and have some fun. Pinky and the Brain, of course, don’t spend too much time relaxing. They just want to conquer and rule the universe…_

_We warned the brat that we like to run around the Warner movie lot, so I’m not sure why he got so upset about the exercise. We warned him that we always get caught, so I don’t know why he was so adamant about not getting fried. It’s just something we do on average. We get caught, locked up, and then we escape. We each have our own thing here. I pack away the food and Yakko talks a lot. The brat had problems with both of us. Dot is cute, and he definitely had no problems with her. At least, he had no problems with her, until he called her by the dreaded name Dottie._

 

Wakko watches as the brat runs off. He has been given a harsh Texas wedgie and quite a few bruises. Wakko starts toward Dot when he notices the brat coming in direct contact with a long stick of salami, wielded by oldest brother Yakko. Turning back to Dot, she smoothes out her short pink skirt and adjusts the yellow flower clip styling her hair. Yakko joins his siblings, and Dot is smiling again. Wakko shakes his head, pats his belly and sticks out his tongue.

 

“Anyone for sushi?”

 

Yakko and Dot share a smile. They pull their feet back and take off across the lot. Whining halfheartedly, Wakko dives into the pavement and races after his siblings.


End file.
